duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: The Curtains Open On The Battle Arena/Duel Results
This page is the Duel Results of the Duel Masters Charge: The Curtains Open On The Battle Arena episode. Duel Results DUEL 1 - Mikuni VS. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Mikuni has 5 shields and has "Aqua Guard", "Aqua Surfer" and "Immortal Baron, Vorg" in the battle zone. Unknown duelist has 1 shield and has "Brawler Zyler" and "Mini Titan Gett" in the battle zone. MIKUNI´S TURN His "Immortal Baron, Vorg" breaks the last of his opponents shields (Unknown Duelist - 0 Shields). Does the finishing move with "Aqua Surfer". Mikuni wins. DUEL 2 - Mikuni VS. Robby Rotten ''' '''MIKUNI´S TURN Charges mana. (1) ROBBY ROTTEN´S TURN Charges mana. (1) MIKUNI´S TURN Charges mana. (2) Summons "Immortal Baron, Vorg". ROBBY ROTTEN´S TURN Charges mana (2). Summons "Kalute, Vizier of Eternity". Now if Kalute would be destroyed, if Robby has another one this card goes to his hand instead of being destroyed. MIKUNI´S TURN Charges mana. Summons "Aqua Hulcus". When "Aqua Hulcus" enters the battle zone, it allows it´s controller to draw a card. Attacks one of Rotten´s shields with "Immortal Baron, Vorg" (Robby Rotten - 4 Shields). ROBBY ROTTEN´S TURN Charges mana. (3). Summons "Sarius, Vizier of Suppression". Attacks one of Mikuni´s shields with "Kalute, Vizier of Eternity". (Mikuni - 4 Shields). MIKUNI´S TURN Charges mana. (4). Casts "Energy Stream" so now Mikuni draws 2 cards. ROBBY ROTTEN´S TURN Charges mana. (4). Summons "Miele, Vizier of Lightning". When Miele enters the battle zone, Rotten may tap one of his opponent´s creatures in the battle zone. He taps "Aqua Hulcus". Attacks "Aqua Hulcus" with "Sarius, Vizier of Suppression". "Aqua Hulcus" is destroyed. Attacks one of Mikuni´s shields with "Kalute, Vizier of Eternity". (Mikuni - 3 Shields). MIKUNI´S TURN Charges mana. (5) Casts "Searing Wave" so all of his opponent´s creatures with 3000 Power or less are destroyed. All of Robby Rotten´s creatures are destroyed but Mikuni must put 1 of his shields into his Graveyard. (Mikuni - 2 Shields). Attacks one of Rotten´s shields with "Immortal Baron, Vorg" (Robby Rotten - 3 Shields). ROBBY ROTTEN´S TURN Summons "Ballas, Vizier of Electrons" and "Kalute, Vizier of Eternity". MIKUNI´S TURN Charges mana. (6) Evolves "Immortal Baron, Vorg" into "Armored Blaster Valdios". So now all of Mikuni´s other Humans get +1000 Power and since Valdios is an evolution creature it doesn´t get Summoning Sickness and it may attack. Attacks 2 of Robby Rotten´s shields with "Armored Blaster Valdios" (Robby Rotten - 1 Shield). ROBBY ROTTEN´S TURN Charges mana. (5) Summons "Petrova, Channeler of Suns". Now Robby may choose one race, and each creature in the batle zone in that race gets plus +4000 Power. He chooses "Initiate". Attacks "Armored Blaster Valdios" with "Ballas, Vizier of Electrons". Due to Petrova, Ballas has +4000 Power (6000) so both creatures are destroyed. Attacks one of Mikuni´s shields with "Kalute, Vizier of Eternity". (Mikuni - 1 Shield). MIKUNI´S TURN Charges mana. (7) Summons "Mini Titan Gett" and "Immortal Baron, Vorg". Summons 2 "Aqua Guard". ROBBY ROTTEN´S TURN Summons "Sarius, Vizier of Suppression" and because of Petrova, Sarius gets plus +4000 Power (7000 Power) and he also summons "Jil Warka, Time Guardian". Attacks one of Mikuni´s shields with "Kalute, Vizier of Eternity", but Mikuni blocks this attack with "Aqua Guard". Attacks one of Mikuni´s shields with "Petrova, Channeler of Suns", but Mikuni chooses not to block this attack with his second "Aqua Guard" (Mikuni - 0 Shields). (Mikuni had planned to draw "Crystal Paladin" and evolve it on Aqua Guard, and with it´s effect sending all of Rotten´s blockers to his hand and then defeating Rotten). '' '''MIKUNI´S TURN' Summons "Aqua Hulcus". When "Aqua Hulcus" enters the battle zone, it allows it´s controller to draw a card. Instead of drawing "Crystal Paladin", Mikuni summons 2 "Aqua Guard". ROBBY ROTTEN´S TURN Evolves "Kalute, Vizier of Eternity" into "Kizar Basiku, the Outrageous". Since Kizar Basiku is an evolution creature it doesn´t get Summoning Sickness so it may attack. Kizar Basiku has Fire Stealth so it cannot be blocked while the opponent has a fire civilization card in his mana zone. Since Mikuni has a fire card in his mana zone, Kizar Basiku is unblockable. Does the finishing move with "Kizar Basiku". Robby Rotten wins. Category:Duel Results